What the Hale?
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Sophomore year they is the most difficult year. They didn't lie, but school is the least of your worries when you're surrounded by supernatural beings and trying to avoid the cliche of falling for your best friend. Stiles/OC. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, just my OCs.


**What the Hale?  
Stiles/OC **

**Summary: This world is full of strange, unusual things. My hometown, is just overflowing with them… My life, I thought, was weird after the fire, but now, it's about to get a whole lot stranger.**

 **Chapter One: Half A Body and A Howl.**

"Goodnight Rumer!" My manager called.

"By Sally!" I called back, the sound of the door of the diner opening and closing signalling she had left. I sighed as I wiped off the last of the kitchen appliances, I checked my watch, 10:34, new personal best. I discarded of the rag and started to collect my tips.

"130.34… Hm.. Not too bad…" I shoved the money in my pocket and began to gather my stuff when the bell signaling the arrival of someone went off. My brow furrowed. I grabbed a knife, it was common knowledge that the diner closed at 10, no one usually stuck around expect employees. I slowly crept through the kitchen and towards the doors, clutching the knife tightly. I peered through the hole and let out a sigh of relief. My two friends were looking around. I set the knife down and walked out to greet them.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. They both looked at me

"She sounds like she shouldn't trust us." Scott chuckled,

"I have my reasons… But seriously, what's up?" I asked, leaning against my own car,

"I overheard my Dad's latest phone call, and joggers found a dead body in the woods!" Stiles exclaimed, I gave him a confused look.

"What? Why would you want to go see that?" I asked,

"Because it's only half of it! Are you in? Or are you in?" Stiles asked, I sighed. I should go home and sleep… Stiles' lip was jutted out, his hazel eyes wide. I groaned. He always got me with that look!

"Why the hell not?" I sighed. It was the last night of summer, might as well go out with a bang.

"Sweet, let's hit it. Scott already called shotgun." Stiles grinned happily as wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me out of the building. I quickly locked up and followed them to the all too familiar blue Jeep. I was tempted to send a text to my brothers, but I knew they were out and about doing whatever, so, I just settled in for the ride. Once we pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. We began walking; my mind was preoccupied thinking about school. Sophomore year was supposed to be the most difficult year, especially with all honors classes. How I got talked into that, I am still not sure. We pulled into the Beacon Hills Preserve and we all climbed out of the car. I shrugged on my sweater and started off towards the woods, Stiles instantly pulled me back.

"You're not wearing just that are you?" He asked.

"It's all I've got." I reminded him. He shook his head,

"Not getting sick on my watch," He dove back into his car and produced a hoodie. He handed to me and I put it on, feeling much warmer instantly.

"Are we seriously about to do this?" Scott's voice sounded from the other side of the car,

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town!" Stiles pointed out, I nodded in agreement,

"Scott has a point though…" I admitted, biting my lip. Scott often kept Stiles and I grounded, we would agree to whatever harebrained scheme Stiles came up with, but Scott would make sure we didn't end up in jail.

"Don't you wimp out on me too Rue! I need you to be on my side always!" Stiles whined, I rolled my eyes as butterflies erupted in my stomach. Did he really need me? Wait… Why does that make me smile? We began to trudge through t

"Well I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott sighed, I looked over at him,

"Riiiight, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles rolled his eyes. I nudged him with my elbow. He glared at me, I glared back.

"No, because I'm playing this year! In fact, I'm going to make first line!" Scott retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him. The asthmatic is going to make first line? Yes… Makes tons of sense.

"Motivation is key Scotty!" I smiled up at him, he nodded confidently.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically, unrealistic one!" I nudged Stiles again. Worst best friend ever, I swear. I decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Let's just find this dead body… By chance, which half are we looking for?" I asked, Stiles looked at me.

"I don't actually know…" He trailed off, I groaned.

"This is why I can't always side with you!" I exclaimed, he frowned. I shook my head and turned to Scott.

"We've already made it this far though, let's just get on with it… The last big summer hoorah!" I replied, he sighed, nodding. I grinned and looped my arm through his.

"If you start singing, I will offer you to the murderer first." He warned. I shrugged and began to hum anyway.

"Did you even think about that, Stiles? What if whoever killed this person is still out here?" I looked around the woods, suddenly very nervous. I clung a little tighter to Scott,

"Didn't think about that either…" Stiles admitted,

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott huffed as we came up to some hills.

"I didn't sign up for mountain hiking." I grumbled, detaching myself from Scott and following Stiles as he began to climb. Scott was on my tail, though as we climbed, I noticed he was having some trouble breathing.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?" I called up towards Stiles. He had no issues leaving us behind at all though, that hyperactive nutball. I shook my head and I noticed he was slowing down as I tugged on Scott, who was puffing on his inhaler. We dropped down next to Stiles as a group of men approached with flashlights.

"COME ON!" Stiles hopped up and sprinted towards the men.

"STILES!" We shouted, Scott took another puff of his inhaler and followed me as we bolted after him.

"STILES!" I hissed. I managed to catch up to him, he reached for my hand just as he screamed as a dog barked, and fell to the ground, with Stiles on top of me.

"Hold up, this delinquent belongs to me." Sherriff Stilinski shouted. Oh dear…. He walked towards us. Stiles and I slowly got up from the ground, and Stiles nodded at his dad.

"Hey Dad, how ya doing?" He asked,

"So, do you listen in on all my phone calls?" He asked his son. Yes, yes he does.

"No, not the boring ones…" Stiles replied, I bit my lip.

"Where's your other partner in crime?" Sherriff asked, eyeing me. I grinned at him.

"Who Scott? Scott's home. He wanted to get a good night's sleep before our first day… So, it's just me and Rue, in the woods. Alone. The two of us." Stiles shrugged and I couldn't help but think how bad it sounded. Sherriff flashed his light around and I saw a flash of a red hood. Great way to hide.

"Scott?! You out there?! Scott?" Sherriff called. When there was no answer, he turned back to us.

"Alright young man, I'm going to take you back to your car and you two are going to go home. Rumer, are your brothers home?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure." I admitted. He sighed.

"I'll be fine, I always am." I assured. He nodded and then turned back to Stiles,

"We're going to discuss a little something called invasion of privacy when I get home." He said, he then lead us to the Jeep and waved goodbye. As soon as he was out of ear shot, I turned to Stiles.

"What are we gonna do about Scott?!" I exclaimed, we couldn't lose Scott! He's the most responsible one out of us! Who knows what would happen if we lost him! Chaos, that's what would happen.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he's on his way home now as we speak." Stiles assured pushing me to get into the car. I did so reluctantly, staring into the wooded area, willing Scott to run out. He didn't though and we left for the diner.

"I promise, come morning, he'll be back and everything will be normal." Stiles sighed, I nodded. He gave me a hug and I sighed.

"I hope you get this worried about me." He chuckled. I shook my head and climbed into my car.

"Night Stiles." I sighed, he smiled and waved.

"G'night Rue." He said, I started my car and headed home. I guess I could introduce myself, I'm Rumer Hale, I'm 15, and I'm about to be a Sophomore at Beacon Hills High School with my best friends Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall…I think that covers the important stuff. I pulled into the drive 10 minutes later, I noticed both my brother's cars were there. Lovely. I made my way inside to find Ryan sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Do you even realize how late it is young lady?" He exclaimed, I flinched. At least it wasn't Riker, he would have my head.

"Sorry…" I sighed, he held up his finger, I walked into the living room and stood at the end of the couch.

"It's no use apologizing… Let me guess, you were out with Stiles and Scott?" He sighed, I nodded.

"Yeah… There was a dead body… Well half of one…" I shrugged. He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to guess it was Stiles' idea?" I nodded again. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.

"You need to find more responsible friends." He shook his head as the door opened. Dammit. I turned and saw Riker walking in, followed by the last person I expected to ever see.

"Derek?" I asked, the two were covered in dirt, looking slightly irritated. They jumped when they heard my voice,

"My God, Rumer?" Derek's eyes bugged out of his head. I launched myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen him since a few days after the fire.

"Rumer, why aren't you in bed?" Riker asked, I rolled my eyes as Derek set me down,

"A week without seeing me and no hi? Rude big brother," I shook my head, he chuckled and pulled me in for a hug,

"There a hug, now go bed, big first day of your Sophomore year tomorrow." He pushed me towards the stairs and I started up them, I heard them whispering as soon as they thought I was out of earshot, I couldn't make out all of what they said though. I stumbled through my nightly routine, all of a sudden exhausted. As I sat my bed, I thought about my family. Derek hadn't been home in years…. There was a fire that killed a good portion of our family, leaving only Derek, Laura, Riker, Ryan and myself alive, just days later Laura and Derek were gone, Riker and Ryan moved us into a small house in town, and they did their best with raising me. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed the picture on my night stand, it was taken the Christmas before the fire and I sighed. I missed my family. I eventually drifted off into sleep, but not before hearing a distant howl, I was too tired to question it though.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? I've gotten into a Teen Wolf kick recently, so, let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **Rhey!**_


End file.
